


Always There

by DreamingofSilverhand



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I always miss Johnny while playing the game, I apologize if this is bad or ooc, I'm terrible at summaries oh god, Unbeta'd, my experimentation back into the world of writing fanfiction, so I assume my V does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofSilverhand/pseuds/DreamingofSilverhand
Summary: V's suddenly a little suspicious that Johnny hasn't popped up to do his daily nagging, she isn't sure how to feel about that.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing so much for how this turned out but I'm finally starting to get back into fanfic writing and I have so many ideas. I hope you enjoy this little thing!

The morning was like any other morning. Any morning that was in Night City usually wasn’t a pleasant one. It usually started with the shouts of angry neighbors, or the moans of the same neighbors having sex. Sometimes both, combined. V rubbed at her eyes as she lounged over the side of the bed, legs hanging off and aching from having rubbed against the bedside all night. Her head was screaming, but when wasn’t it? When wasn’t she experiencing some sort of physical or mental pain lately? She never got a break. 

Slowly she got up, a groan croaking out of her throat as she stretched her aching bones out. The sun streaked into V’s apartment, the bright colors of the skyline just catching the corner of V’s eye. She slowly made her way to the little bathroom that she could barely call a bathroom if you really thought about it. Rubbing at her eyes again, V slowly looked into the mirror- watching as it turned on slowly. She was relieved to see her normal reflection staring back at her- albeit a bit more tired-looking than normal. 

Lately, she hadn’t been seeing herself, but none other than the parasite that occupied her brain. She splashed some water onto her face before stepping into the shower, feeling the burning hot water ease away the previous day’s aches and pains, at least for now. Who knows what the day ahead of her would entail. She only had so many days left, gotta make them count. 

Her current outfit both made her smile and scowl. A retro Samurai shirt that had made Johnny roll his eyes when he first saw it. Distantly she could hear the bangs of gunshots and screams, followed by the sound of her stomach growling. 

“Food. Definitely food first.” V mumbled to herself, making her way out of her apartment. She glanced around. Normally Johnny would pop up and make some crude remark right about now, it was usually when she turned her back- or it was a prime opportunity to scare the shit out of her. But today? Nothing. 

V didn’t complain, but the silence in her head sure was...odd. She didn’t particularly like him, but having a friend around after...well after Jackie.. It was a change of pace. It was warm outside that day, as V made her way down the stairs to the ground floor. The smell of pad thai and ramen filling the air and only making her more hungry. V decided that it would be a spicy ramen type of day. The champion’s breakfast, something Jackie always said. 

“Gimme whatever the hottest thing you got is.” V said, leaning onto the food stall’s counter. She was greeted with a bowl of steaming hot noodles and broth that just screamed ‘pain’. It was a good wake up call that wasn’t a cup of coffee or anything that would send her brain into jitters. The food burned her mouth and stomach, both from the spicy-ness and the heat of it. Johnny and V shared senses. The spice would normally send Johnny glitching into existence, swearing and complaining about her choice of food. 

But this time? Nothing. V looked around. It had been at least a few hours since she woke up by now, and Johnny was nowhere to be found. It was different. It was quiet. It was…lonely. That was something V made a point of never saying, that she was alone. Growing up on the streets you just didn’t say something like that. For the longest time, V was perfectly happy being alone. She had Jackie and Misty if things were horrible for her. But now, all she craved for was human touch. Someone to hold. She shuddered, cleaning up her dish and wiping her face. 

V looked up as she stepped into the sunlight, arching her neck to look up at the skyscrapers that loomed overhead of her. For the first time in a while, she had nothing to do, and the world was seemingly quiet. At least, the engram in her head was. 

“Okay, what gives?” She mumbled out loud, knowing Johnny could hear her. Nothing. 

“Helloooo?” She said, looking around. Sometimes he appeared behind her, scaring her most of the time.

“What, are you giving me the silent treatment or something?” V said, a little louder. A sudden pang of pain shot through V’s head, her eyesight blurring and glitching out as she brought a hand to her head. 

“Fine. Fine. You win.” Johnny’s gruff tone came into her head, his form rippling into view. V rubbed at her temples, easing the pain in her head. “What the fuck was that for?” She growled, shooting her annoying little brain parasite a glare. Johnny rolled his eyes, removing his aviators. 

“I finally give ya some peace and quiet and that’s how you thank me?” He scoffed. V straightened up, shifting her neck a bit. 

“So that's what you were doing? Bein’ nice to me for a change? Got kinda worried about you, Gotta admit.” V shrugged, turning her attention away from him to start back up the stairs to her apartment. Johnny flickered out of view before appearing again at the top of the stairs. 

“You? Worried about me? I’m honored. Not.” He said, flickering away yet again. This was the extent of their relationship. She’d be snarky to him, he’d be snarky back, rinse and repeat until it was time to go to bed. V reached the floor where her apartment was located, giving a sigh out into the open when she was greeted by Johnny’s mug yet again. She had to admit, the personality on that guy was less than ideal, but looks-wise? He wasn’t half bad. The way the tank top hugged his torso’s curves..

“Can’t get me out of your head, can ya?” Johnny smirked. V shot him a look, going over to her little sitting area and flopping back. Johnny shuttered into her field of view, lounging on the back of the little couch. V shot him a little annoyed look, though she was more than a little relieved to have him back. She flicked on the little tv that was hooked into the wall, the daily news causing almost an instant headache to her. Johnny groaned, flickering to sit next to her. 

“You know, I can see inside your head right?” Johnny more stated than asked, after a period of silence washed over the pair. V shrugged, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “Don’t remind me… actually, why are you bringing it up?” She questioned, opening her eyes to look at the rockerboy.

Johnny leaned back, throwing his arms behind his head. V tried not to let her eyes linger on the bulging muscles of his arms as he flexed. “So you know you aren’t alone.” He simply stated- a slight...smirk on his face. V winced. So he heard that. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Johnny flickered away again, reappearing next to her on the couch.   
V jumped slightly. “You gotta stop doing that, it keeps freaking me out.” Johnny chuckled, crossing his arms. 

“You love it.” He said, a matter of factly. V didn’t know what to do besides grunt, so she kept her eyes fixated on the table in front of Johnny. The engram moved, tossing his arm over her shoulder as he would to an old friend. 

V remembered when they first met, when he took over her body so he could slam her head against the glass. When he wanted to kill her. Now V couldn’t stand the silence, couldn’t stand it when he wasn’t in her life. How things change. V couldn’t feel his arm around her, and something about that...hurt. She’d never be able to feel his touch for real. 

“I mean it, ya know.” Johnny’s voice crackled. It sounded so...comforting, in the worst way possible. V rose an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m always here. You aren’t completely alone.” His words shot a pang through V’s heart, in the most...touching way. 

“Thanks. That means...a lot more to me than you know.” V said, her voice gentler than before and timid. She wondered if she was scared of showing affection. 

“Anytime, Sweetheart.”


End file.
